


Gratitutde

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's well in Mike's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitutde

There are far fewer words in the accompanying note than there are bottles of wine in the cases, but they’re all just as carefully chosen. Mike savours them quite as much as he will the reds and the whites and the champagnes.

He knows full well that Sherlock never says ‘thank you’ but this gift speaks volumes that words never can.

The day-out treat from John - beer at the Market Porter then best seats at Twickenham in the afternoon (England 35-Wallabies 18, Chris Ashton with wings on his heels), bloody marvellous slap-up dinner at St John afterwards - is totally different in its way but Mike knows the sentiment behind it is just as strong, just as sincere.

He gets a hug and a bit of a speech about John’s eternal thanks, which he stops in its tracks to the relief of them both and suggests a saunter along to Euston to walk off some of their over-indulgence.

He knows he’s not a brilliant doctor, and certainly not medicine’s greatest teacher. But all’s well in Mike’s world, knowing that he brought together these two very different yet equally brilliant men who needed each other so much.

At the end of his grand day out Mike raises a glass of exceptionally fine old port to his amazing friends, and beams.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Ashton in action last November **[here.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6W0IqUcL60)** I'm sure John and Mike were there.


End file.
